A Fork in the Road
by Twin2dancer
Summary: Talley and Kateylynn are twins who are going to be adopted by different people in the Camden family, but can they cope with the separation. This takes place in the future.
1. A Day Before Tomorrow

A Day Before Tomorrow  
  
Talley gazed over the side of her bunk at the young girl below her. The little girl's sparkling blue, almost silver eyes were not closed. Her long lashes had not yet met her soft, pink cheeks. She had her purple ragged, old blanket around her neck. It was so faded it turned light lavender. Talley loved the little girl below her and when she saw a salty tear drop roll the little girl's cheek; she went to the rescue.  
Talley climbed down from her own bed, and like a cat, landed swiftly on the floor, not to wake any of the other girls in the room. She swept over to the girl and sat on the end of her bed. Talley looked solemnly at the little girl, who was a mirror image to her. The same beaming aqua eyes and the same dirty-brown waves of hair. Talley took her sister's soft, petite hand and held it between her own.  
"Kateylynn, what's wrong?" Talley whispered soothingly.  
Kateylynn sighed and look pathetically at Talley.  
"Katey, we are supposed to be happy, our dream is coming true. Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying!" Kateylynn announced stubbornly, a little louder than a whisper.  
"Kateylynn, there are tears coming from your eyes, your cheeks are a red as a ruby, and your eyes are glazed. Katey, talk to me, we are going through this together."  
"Talley, it was our dream to become adopted, _our dream_ was a dream to come true for us, _together_--," Kateylynn empathized together. "—We are twins, we're a pair, you don't see one of us without the other. No one has the right to split us up, not even the President of the United States!"  
Talley paused not knowing how to reply to Kateylynn's out burst.  
"Talley, why aren't you at all angry?"  
"Because I'm scared Katey..." Talley whispered.  
"You're scared, Tal, you're never scared, you're not even scared of the dark, or a bug," Kateylynn retorted shocked.  
"But I'm scared of leaving you, but I know that I must be brave, I am the oldest...well...by a minute, but I should be there for you through everything."  
"I'm scared that after tomorrow I will never see you again!" Kateylynn cried.  
Talley leaned in and through tears of her own, she embraced her sister in a hug so tight that God could not spilt them, nor would he want to.  
"I love you Katey!" Talley whispered in Kateylynn's ear.  
"I love you, too, Tal." Kateylynn replied.  
"Let's just wait for tomorrow," Talley finally said, "Lets just wait..." 


	2. Splits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 7th Heaven, but I do own Talley and Kateylynn.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so keep that in mind. I know that there is not anything about 7th Heaven now, but keep reading.

* * *

Kateylynn sighed, "Talley?"  
"Yea?"  
"Why are we just sitting here?" Kateylynn asked turning herself sideways on the bare bunk to face her sister.  
"Savoring the moment..." Talley replied with a deep sigh. "Come on Katey, it is time to meet our future."  
"You know, I have always dreamed of this day to come, but know that it is here I want to go back to yesterday and stay there forever." Kateylynn dreamed and then looked at Talley, her best friend for so long, the one by her side.  
"Too bad, just live the life you've got and enjoy it." Talley announced rudely to her twin. She picked up her bag and started to strut out of the room.  
Kateylynn grabbed her bag also and ran after her yelling, "Stop being a jerk." Kateylynn grabbed her twin in the hallway. "Talley, I don't want my last day with you to be the day we were angry with each other! Talley, I love you so much!" Kateylynn exclaimed, her blue eyes flaming and asking for an apology.  
"Believe me, I love you too, Katey!" Talley put her soft hands on her twin's shoulder. "And I'm sorry for being a jerk. Forgive me?" Talley's same glowing, blue eyes rested on her sister's.  
Kateylynn did not need to say a word, but the twin connection spoke to Talley saying everything was forgiven.  
"Talley, they said that one of us was to go through the right door..." Kateylynn gazed at the solid white door to her right. That door might hold her future family behind it.  
"...And one of us is to go to the left." Talley finished Kateylynn's sentence and turned her head square to the left door which was luring her to step forward, but she was holding back; holding onto her sister. "What door am I suppose to go through?" Kateylynn asked Talley turning her head from the door on the right.  
"I don't know." Talley whispered not looking at her sister, this was all too much for a seven-year old.  
"Talley, you know everything..."Kateylynn's voice was becoming anxious.  
"I'm only seven Katey, I don't want to choose your future." Talley announced, her voice getting anxious as well.  
"The lets go back; back through the door to our old life?" Kateylynn scared voice declared; wanting to take the easy way out.  
"But what about your dream?" Talley shocked voice questioned her sister and she gave Kateylynn a look saying, "Are you sure about that?"  
"I'm satisfied with..."  
Talley broke her off with a lecturing voice, "Kateylynn why would you settle for less? Why are you satisfied with less and not for the greater future that has been planned for you? Kateylynn, your life is going to be great, you deserve it, don't turn back now."  
Kateylynn just gazed at her twin with loving eyes, oh, how much she would miss Talley. Kateylynn started to cry. She wept in Talley's arms.  
"Don't cry, you don't want your new family to think that you're a crybaby." Talley ordered wiping away her twin's tears with soft fingers.  
"Now, you go through the right door and I will go through the left door." Talley proclaimed making the final decision.  
Kateylynn kissed Talley on the cheek. Her velvet lips touched the freckled cheek of her twin with love. "Bye Talley, I love you." Kateylynn picked up her bag once again and walked sluggishly towards the door on her right.  
"Ditto." Talley whispered enough so her sister could here.  
Kateylynn smiled, turning back to look at her twin for the last time, but the savored moment went by like lighting. Kateylynn opened the solid door and stepped through. From this step forward she was no longer a twin, but a single person. Kateylynn alone.  
They were split twins, split sisters, and split best friends; split between two doors.


	3. Talley's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 7th Heaven, which includes Mary, Matt, Sarah, etc., and of course, I do not own Chick-fil-a. I do own Kateylynn, Talley, and Ryann.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. Here is a fact about me: I really am a twin!

* * *

Kateylynn stepped into the boring room to see a young woman about 25 years old. She had shinny brown hair and hazel eyes, and she smiled at Kateylynn.  
The woman got up from her chair and walked slowly over to the young girl. She approached Kateylynn as if she was a dog having to sniff her hand before she was allowed to pet her.  
"Hi, my name is Mary...Mary Camden." The young woman spoke softly.  
Kateylynn was shy and could not say anything. This was all new to her and she did not know how to impress her future mother. She just stood there, hard as a stone.  
Kateylynn did not want to impress upon Mary as being rude. She opened her mouth to speak, but just before she could say anything, Mary embraced her in a motherly hug. Kateylynn did not push her away; it felt nice to be hugged by Mary. That was one thing the seven-year-old needed just then. A hug.  
The hug calmed Kateylynn down and she became relaxed. She really like Mary and returned the hug.  
Talley had made a good choice sending her through the door on the right. Her future did hold great things. Kateylynn hoped Talley's future would be as bright as hers was going to be.

* * *

Talley was left alone in the hallway. She felt like a magnet that was supposed to be hooked onto Kateylynn. She could feel the pressure to follow her twin, but she was holding back.  
Now it was time to meet her future. She turned swiftly and walked through the door on her left.  
There was a pleasent looking family there, all with rich brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Talley didn't exactly fit in with her light brown hair and blue eyes, but she hoped that these aspects did not matter. They were so perfect looking! Talley could just picture them having a spacious white house with an attractive green yard to match their storybook neighborhood! "Wow!" she sighed not realizing that the word was spoken out loud.  
The man and woman glanced over at her and laughed. Talley was a little embarrassed by her entrance, but that was soon overcome.  
The woman picked up her baby, who was playing on the floor and they all walked over to her.  
"Hi, I'm Matt, this is my wife Sarah, and this is our two year old daughter, Ryann." The man explained pointing to each family member in turn.  
Sarah smiled and Ryann giggled.  
"I'm Talley, so you must be my old man!" She laughed, "But you're apparently not that old!"  
Matt laughed and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Well, Talley, all I can say is welcome to our family." You could tell Matt loved Talley all ready and he would have fun teasing her.  
"It's almost lunchtime..." Sarah said looking down at her watch, "Lets get something to eat. Cause I know, that I'm starving!"  
"Chick-fil-a!" Ryann exclaimed with glee.  
"Do you mind going there, it is the family's favorite restaurant?" Sarah asked making sure Talley was okay with that.  
"I've never been there." Talley stated.  
"Never been to Chick-fil-a!" Matt exclaimed with a playful gasp. "It is a restaurant completely devoted to the best food in the world...chicken!"  
"Lets go!" Ryann laughed.  
"I'm with her," Sarah smiled pointing to her daughter.  
"What do you say Talley-Mark!" Matt questioned Talley giving her a nickname.  
"Okay," Talley announced smiling over today's events, but still in the back of her mind was her twin sister. She hoped Kateylynn was a lucky as her.

* * *

At Chick-fil-a, they were in line ordering and Sarah asked Talley, "What would you like?"  
"Umm...chicken?" Talley said a little confused at why Sarah was asking her what she wanted at a restaurant that only served one thing.  
"Sorry sweetie, they're out of chicken!" Sarah said teasing Talley.  
"What?" Talley was really confused by that point. This restaurant was weird.  
"No, silly, I was asking what kind of chicken you wanted, like nuggets or a sandwich." Sarah smiled, while the cashier laughed at the funny mother-daughter combination.  
"Oh, then I'll have chicken nuggets...I guess." Talley said making her final decision.  
"Okay...so...Charlie—" Sarah stated, looking at the cashier's nameplate, "—I would also like to add a chicken nugget kid's meal with a coke." Sarah finished and held out her money.  
"My name isn't Charlie ma'am, it's Jason. I'm just borrowing my brother's work outfit and forgot to change the nameplate." Jason laughed and handed Sarah her change and food.  
"Oh, sorry." Sarah apologized looking embarrassed.  
"Today's just not your day!" Talley teased patting Sarah playfully on the back and then turning to get ketchup for the fries.  
Sarah just shook her head and laughed. She was really enjoying Talley and Talley seemed to enjoy the family just as much.  
She watched Talley walk over to the booth and lay the ketchup on the table. She picked one up and tried to open it. She continued this with all her might and she finally got it open, but it squirted all over Matt's face! Sarah laughed and quickly walked over to join her family, a very interesting family.  
Going through Talley's head the whole time was, "I'm glad I made a good choice."

* * *

"You have to eat something, baby." Mary told Kateylynn, leaning into the counter on her elbows facing Kateylynn who sat opposite her on a high stool in Mary's kitchen.  
Kateylynn just stared at her solemnly, she was too sick to eat. She was sick with worry for Talley. It killed her not knowing where she was and she lost her appetite. "Is it my cooking...Tell me!" Mary exclaimed desperately.  
"No, its not your cooking..."Kateylynn answered.  
Mary walked around the counter and then behind Kateylynn. "Talk...or I will tickle!" Mary threatened, but before Kateylynn could say anything, Mary started tickling her sides. The little girl squirmed and giggled in Mary's arms. When Mary finally stopped, Kateylynn gasped.  
"There," She said quickly stuffing a grape into her mouth and having a sip of milk. Then she ran off, not wanting to be tickled again.  
"I'll get you again," Mary warned her daughter with a smile. Kateylynn stopped and returned the smile, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, before she ran upstairs.  
Mary started cleaning up the food Kateylynn had not eaten and put it in the refrigerator as leftovers. She had not felt this happy in a long time. Kateylynn was such a sweet child and Mary felt lucky. After the breakup with Carlos, Mary had been lonely. She talked her plan of adoption over with Sarah and then she decided to go through with it. Now she had Kateylynn. 


End file.
